world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110814session
best name who are we missing Sami Rubi, Acenia, Erisio and Maenam I think. Erisio texted me, said he'd be 30 mins late Rubi sorry didnt see you pop in with the link Sami And there's Miloko. There we go Dina CARROT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN Miloko Thanks for doing your job AA Sami Heh. Sorry. at a funeral, GA Who did text you? Dina oh, right WE MISS YOU Beau Miloko No one, I got a feeling though Sami Oh. that tonight's gonna be a good night? Yeah, we only just got in the memo. Once we did a final roll call I would've texted you. you don't have to attend kakarot You just beat me to it. ^_^ we expected you wouldn't Miloko I'm good, I'm just chilling in the hotel right now ok tonight your game will be GM'd by one of my characters from a different RPG because I'm in a mood. so we're still missing Erisio, Maemae, and? Sami Oh, really? Rubi Can i call your character tailspin? No his name is Taliesin Tal-Eee-Ay-Sin Is this "mood" a good one? or a "fuck shit fuck fuck we're all gonna die" one Excuse me I'll have you know that I, Taliesin the Radiant, am the greatest being in the galaxy. Men and women fall at my feet, begging for just one night with me. Sami Golly. Sami waggles his eyebrows. this should be an interesting session at the very least Dina id love to spend all night playing checkers Sami Aren't you also a were-Lumberjack? Now, who here can tell me where that hack Amanda left off. No of course not. last i recall, we were all hanging in slim pickins' house I am a General of the Areli armies. We haven't needed lumberjacks for millenia Dina UM ALPHA MAVICO FIRST OF ALL HOW DARE YOU Sami Okay, so several of our players have just returned from an adventure on Prospit where Acenia nearly got eaten by the ghost of a wizard serial killer. >:3 Was he sexy? Reasonably sexy. Dina SORRY BUT WHO HAS EYES HERE Sami HE GODDAMNED MUST HAVE BEEN SEXY, HUH ACENIA?! Let's ask the girl he was going to eat. T_T Where is she? SORRY BUT WHO ACTUALLY HAS POWERS BEFORE GOD TIERING Thiago flutters his eyelashes and brushes his luxurious hair behind his beautiful ears. "Hey there handsome." Sorry, she's on her way. She's in the Mamble. Dina SORRY BUT WHO HAS *ALL* THE POWERS NOW Good, when she arrives, let me know. Sami Oh, wait, there she is. Maybe I just didn't see her before? Dina the gangs all here? I think he was probably sexy considering speculation Oooh. Well, too bady you killed him, hmmmmmmm? I didn't kill him! Acenia He was a gorgeous creature with only love in his eyes as he sharpened his knife. He was the only one who knew what was good for me. You ruined it. Sami It's Doir's fault. He killed him. when is it not doir's fault, really Dina he was about to EAT ACENIA Sami All I did was yell at him a little. Acenia SOME WOMEN LIKE THAT JESUS A lot of my female partners have not objected to being eaten. So, let me see. Dina MERROW WAS ALSO TRYING TO STOP HIM Sami Something something fava beans. Something something chianti. Something something the clitoris. Well done. Now, who is here to play in this little story. hahahhaha meee Rubi ey Dina hi Hi Sami Me as well. here~ Typing is hars Dina present Acenia I and several others are here with my name Sami Also, before the Bothwell Incident, the Veterans had just arrived, and Acenia got back Rubi and Lily's character sheets from Slim Pickens Dina i guess im here now too Sami And I think no one's trapped in the house anymore. Also I think it's been more than 24 hours since Lily last bought a jar of dog piss. So, you know, first step is the hardest. Well done Lily. yeah Dina a+ Well, thanks for the warning on which lady to avoid. Let's start with a little father-daughter bonding, hmm? Too bad Balish isn't here. Doir, you'll have to pinch hit. Sami Oh, snap! No-he-didn't~! Dina cool, ill go with whatever You arrive in the kitchen, where Lily is eating a bowl of dog food with milk. It seems Darmok has been feeding her again. "hello daughter" "why are you eating dog food" Thiago Thiago is nowhere to be seeeeeen. Lily drops her spoon, and slowly turns around in her chair. "Dad?" she says faintly. Dina "yes" "thats- i was implying that with 'daughter'." Lily "DAD!" She stands up, knocking the chair over, and starts forward, before stopping. "Shit, wait. One mo." She attempts to jack Doir's sight. Darmok sorry i'm late Roll against Doir's Will. Unless he relents Lily Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Dina relent Lily oh ok Lily, you can see through Doir's eyes. insert cyber dutton here Dina my man Lily Lily carefully positions herself, then reels back and throws an almighty punch at his face. roll strife Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 doir? Dina physique to take that shit Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Lily dammit Your fist bounces off your father's firm muscled chest. Dina "um" Maenam walks in, blinks, and begins to turn around and walk back out. Lily "God damn it. Plan B, then." She lunges forward for a TACKLEHUG SUPREME. Dina "daughter why must you accost me" Lily "I hurt you because I love you." Dina "okay" Lily should i roll to tacklehug him? Dina ill just relent, on the grounds that i dont fall over dont wanna crush those wings Very well Lily > Engage in familial bonding "where is everyone else" "whats the quest here" Thiago > Walk in on familial bonding. Sami Sami walks into the room rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Hey guys, does it feel like the room just got five decibels louder to anyone el--Oh, hi Doir." Thiago "Who the hell are you?" Dina "hi sami" Sami "Libby finally decided to bring you in?" Dina "hi probably still demon" Lily "This is Dad!" Lily says, beaming. She's still firmly holding on with one arm. Thiago "What?" Dina "no, i came just for halloween" Thiago "Oh! Mister Doir!" Sami "It's not Halloween. It's like....November." Dina "i killed a guy like five minutes ago? he looked just like thiago and was trying to eat acenia" Lily "Hahahaaaaa." Lily punches the air. "Totally called it." Sami "Assuming 'November' even means anything in a universe with multiple planets none of which had a Gregorian Calendar." I don't see why you keep complaining. Most ladies love being eaten. Lily "Thiago, I totally called it, right." Rubi Rubi hears a commotion and walks in there as well Dina smooth Lily "Back me up here." Dina "uh, so, whats the deal with this place? why was lily eating dog food? whats the goal and lets go do it?" Sami "Lily! You were eating dog food?" Acenia pokes into the room, but overhears herself being discussed being eaten and turns bright pink, rubs her arm, and turns around and leaves. Miloko Miloko peeks in from the doorway Thiago "What did you call?" Sami Sami begins fussing over Lily. Thiago "Oh right, the confusion." He nods sagely. Rubi "If I had a guess its probably about slim pickins..." Maenam Maenam shrugs at everything that has just happened. Thiago "Yes, you did indeed 'call it', dear Lily." Lily "Oh, seriously? Fucking Darmok, Jesus Christ. I knew it tasted funny." Darmok Darmok comes in from outside, shaking morning dew from his skirt. Dina "thiago undressed in front of the whole team" Sami "Darmok, did you give Lily dog food to eat?" Sami's tone is reproachful. Though she may very well be fighting off a smile. Lily "Hot." Darmok Darmok grins. Dina "lily dont eat food other people offer you" Sami "It's not funny!" But Sami can't really keep a giggle out of her voice. Thiago "I would never do that in my whole life!" Dina "they just want to poison you." Dina shakes her fist. "poiiiison you." Thiago Thiago blushes profusely. "The nerve at that insinuation, sir!" Lily "Aren't his robot limbs cool, Dad?" Dina "yeah theyre pretty sick" Lily "Vyllen shot them off with a cannon. It was kind of hilarious." Dina "hahah wow" Thiago The blush intensifies. "Quit it." Acenia stands just outside the doorway to the room everyone is in, out of sight. with her eyes closed, remaining quiet. Sami "Okay, so now that everyone's back, what's our next step in conquering this land?" Rubi "... wheres acenia maybe we should talk to her about this? she got my sheet back" Sami "Have we figured out who the denizen is yet?" Dina "can someone give me like, a recap?" Thiago "Yes let's... get back on track here now." Sami "Or where they are?" "Or have the puppies mentioned anything that might sound like a World Quest Lily's supposed to accomplish?" "Assuming getting taken in by puppy snake oil salesmen doesn't count as a Quest." Lily "That was ONE TIME." "Jeez, buy one can of dog piss and no one lets you live it down." Sami "I'm sure it was an honest mistake, sweetie." Sami's voice is consoling. Lily "Mm." Dina "i know, right?" Sami "But seriously let's not do that again." Thiago Thiago closes his eyes in silent frustration. Dina "alright guys lets just walk outside and ask the first consort we meet about any problems with society" Lily "They'll probably get you to donate a million boonbucks to an exiled Zimbabwean dictator." Miloko Milokp just sighs and sinks to the floor Rubi "theyll mention slim probably otherwise..." Rubi just heads out the door Dina "yeah, no, the problem with that is that im not a charitable person" Dina follows Rubi. Lily Lily follows grudgingly, one arm still wrapped around Doir. Sami "Has anyone considered carrying a rolled up newspaper?" "Or getting a clicker?" Dina "ive got an axe and a shotgun" Lily "I've got a wok!" Sami "You've been spending WAY too much time with Nate, Doir." Dina "wow its almost like we're in a relationship" "damn nice sleuthing skills there" Lily "Ahaha, Nate? Like, the insane shooter guy? Seriously?" Sami Sami grunts. Dina "anyway lets go" Miloko Miloko shudder at the mention of shotgun Lily "You have weeeird taste in guys, Dad." Sami "Yeah. That describes Nate all right." Thiago Thiago rifles through his captcha deck and produces a newspaper. "How is this?" Dina "do you have rolledupnewspaperkind?" Sami "Yeah. That should work. Try bopping one of them in the nose if they try to trick you next time." "And say 'No!'" Dina "good plan" "autobots, roll out" Sami "That's how you train dogs in cartoons." Thiago Thiago nods. "Is that some human dog thing?" Sami "My dad never let me have a dog of my own though." Maenam Maenam produces a Glamour mag and ads it to her specibus. Her outfit transforms into a bright orange coverall-affair and a black newsie cap. "Sweeeet! Magazinekind!" Dina "autobots. cmon." Dina leans in the front doorway. "rolling. lets get it on. " Sami "...wow. I forgot you had that fraymotif." Maenam " =:D " Miloko Miloko makes her way outside, dragging her feet Sami "Wait, where are we going?" Dina "outside to meet the locals" "yoo miloko you okay?" Sami "Without a plan?" Acenia sneaks up behind the group. Darmok Darmok goes to Miloko, and raises an eyebrow curiously. Dina "the plan is for those not easily swayed by scams to ask questions" Sami "Uh....and you know someone like that, do you?" Lily "Let's have Thiago do it." Dina "i have +4 will. dont you, too? and maenam?" Lily "Dude, I've got +4 Will, and I got suckered hard." "Will don't do shit." Rubi Rubi's looking around for someone with authority Sami "I mean yeah, I do, but....you are remembering how pretty much every bad thing that's ever happened to me happened, right?" Lily wait +3, sorry Thiago whats my will hold on Dina "okay, new plan: if you see them, kick them in the face." Lily "I like that better." Dina "then they'll give up their info." Sami "I don't want to kick a puppy!" Dina "then hit it with a broom" "The puppies are sweet. Please don't hurt them..." "where are the adult dogs" Miloko "Oh it's n-nothing? j-just f-feeling a l-little u-under the w-weather is all?" Sami "That's a good question. Maybe that should be our line of inquiry!" Dina "hmm, acenia has a point." Lily "Off being mafiosos." Dina "acenia! why are they sweet? why do they steal?" Thiago "My will is only +2...." Dina "do they steal to get by in this world?" Thiago acenia don't we have some captured for eating? i have two, you have one Lily "Idea: Let's consume the puppies to gain their powers." "They're just trying to make a living." Dina "or, new idea: we need to liberate the puppies from the mafiosos?" "save them from a life of poverty and thievery?" Sami "Yeah, that was my plan for the birds on my world too. But things kind of got out of hand." Rubi rubi returns to the group Acenia shrugs and folds her arms. Dina "if we approach a puppy saying we intend to help the puppies, they might help us." "plus, i spent all my money of fraymotifs anyway" Miloko "G-good l-luck w-with b-being u-useful and s-stuff?" Thiago "Then perhaps YOU should be the one talking?" Darmok Darmok puts his arm around Miloko and kisses the top of her head. Rubi "I want thiago to talk to them. maybe itll cost him an arm and a leg..." Rubi giggles Dina "cmon, miloko, you can help" "whats your will?" Lily "Nah, they might leave him without a leg to stand on, Rubi." Miloko "P-plus t-three?" Dina "thats great! you can assist!" "now, lets go find a puppy." Dina begins to leave the premises. Lily Lily follows. Thiago "...Lead on." Thiago follows the eccentric Mavicos. Maenam Maenam follows Rubi Rubi walks by her sister Miloko Miloko follows the group, despite her self-doubt telling her she's only hindering them Darmok Darmok follows Miloko. Rubi "I suggest not going to a shop keeper at the very least." "...anyone see a k9 unit?" Dina Can I try and roll notice to look around for one? Thiago "Are you suggesting there are police here? / This is lawless territory my queen." Dina "im a cop" Lily "I read a law book once." Thiago I think our handsome gm went afk while we butted heads trying to stumble toward the objective Dina heheh, you said butt Sami Yes, LL just told us there's something going on in the WoW guild that they have to deal with Miloko "Q-quit b-being s-such a k-kiss ass, T-Thiago?" Dina "heh, burn" Thiago "I am not a kissass, little princess." "I am simply a stickler for titles." Dina "call me the chosen arbitrix. all the time." "forever" Maenam Maenam rolls her eyes Lily "Duuude, I want a title like that, that's sick as hell." Miloko "I'm not l-little?" She says with a humph. Thiago "No." Dina "yeah, speaking of being a stickler, uh, you are a stick, thiago" Thiago "I'm not a stick! I'm healthilly lean." Sami "Guys. We're a team. Let's try to act like one, huh?" Lily "OK OK OK wait. I totally have a title. All of you have to refer to me as the Scion of the Archivists." Rubi "Naw might as well let them talk their stuff out" Dina "heheh, anything for you, o scion" Lily "Damn straight, Arbitrix." Thiago "That is seven syllables. Far too long." Acenia Acenia hums to herself and scribbles in a book. Lily "Your face is far too long." Dina "yo" "team selfie" Lily "Aw shit yes. Gather round, everyone." Miloko "Or we c-could j-just use n-names? L-like n-normal p-people?" Rubi Rubi groans Dina "yeah, that sounds reasonable" Rubi "the infamous selfie... great..." Lily "Pppbpbpbpbblblblblblbbl. Fiine." Dina Dina snaps a few selfies anyway. "official documentation" Miloko Miloko looks uncomfortable at the mention of a camera Lily "Yessss." She perks up. "OK, look at the picture, I wanna see you." Dina "what" Lily "Right, OK, I should mention. Totally jacking your eyesight right now." She elbows him in the side. "Now look at the pictureeee." Dina "oh. yeah i was. gonna ask how you seemed to be navigating while blind. but it seemed a bit rude." Lily "Yeah. It's a Seer thing." Miloko Miloko mumbles something about flaunting powers Dina "oooh, miloko with the burns today" Thiago "I can sympathize there, little princess." Maenam (brb restroom) Lily "Hey, man, I'm dealing with my disability the only way I know how." Rubi "Id suggest not calling her little please." Dina "yeah i hear she can rip peoples hearts out with just her hands" Sami Sami overhears the resentful tone toward people flaunting their powers and sheepishly floats to the ground. Dina "probably even robo hearts" "dont mess with her, thiago" Rubi "...anyone got the whip?" Thiago Thiago shrugs. Dina "no, i left it in my room" Miloko And now she's crestfallen at the thought of people assuming she's violent Dina shhh Thiago Thiago pats the Trolltec priestess. "I meant you no ill will, priestess princess." Rubi "wait... doir... what kind of whip?" "bull whip?" Miloko I can't see the memo or mumble, is something going on? Lily no, we're just being quiet Dina waiting 5 gmsies shes doin a thing Sami Yeah, the session is being called for the night. Something came up that is having to be dealt with Lily oh ok Sami But LL would like for everyone to fill out the when2meets so we can maybe start earlier next week. Team A: http://www.when2meet.com/?2289361-DyNDq Thiago ok... :/ Sami Team B: http://www.when2meet.com/?2289371-yzrK4 Team C: http://www.when2meet.com/?2289386-RWXk1 Miloko Someone save me the link for when I return home tomorrow Acenia http://i.imgur.com/bhWj4t4.png miloko prezint darmok prezint Dina heheh cute Sami Aww. Adorbs Acenia he fix ur sad Miloko 150/10 YDubs Acenia also, we need to do a miloko meouet at some point not sure when tho Darmok ooh :D Miloko We can figure that out once I'm back home Acenia aight. i may go to sleep then :# Acenia disappears Miloko Imma crash as well, I've had an exhausting day Rubi doing that thing Dina night friends who arent in mumbubblr~\ Category:Session Logs